THE WALKING DEAD
by NarwhalAttack
Summary: The Walking Dead- PLL STYLE. Lots of drama and romance involving Spencer, Toby, and Wren. What happens when the characters of PLL are put into the storyline of TWD?


**THE WALKING DEAD. PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**Toby Cavanaugh- Rick Grimes**

**Wren Kingston- Shane **

**Spencer Hastings- Lori**

**Hanna- Andrea**

**The rest of the characters will just play members of the troop. They all have significant roles, I just can't find perfect matches of TWD characters for them. Aria, Hanna, and Emily are all in this as troop members. ****I just thought the Shane/Lori/Rick storyline was perfect for Toby/Spencer/Wren.**

**WARNING: There's language & some sexual details. That's why this is rated T. There's also blood & violence, of course. It's an apocalypse! **

**Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

_"Toby," Spencer called out to her husband. "Can you take Jeffrey to baseball practice today?"_

_"I... I have work today," Toby said. "It's important today, baby... There are culprits driving in from another state, and we need all men on the premises."_

_Jeffrey came running down the stairs with his backpack over his shoulders. He'd just finished getting ready for school._

_"Of course you do," Spencer spoke in disappointment. "Toby, you don't really care about us, do you?"_

_Toby looked to his wife in shock. She didn't think he cared._

_"I care," Toby mumbled._

_"You're never there," Spencer finished the thought off. She added, "For any of us."_

_Jeffrey was looking at his parents in confusion. Toby ran a hand through his own hair, and he was contemplating what was going on. What if Jeffrey ran to school telling all his classmates about what had gone on at home? And more importantly... his own wife didn't believe he cared._

_"Just go to your damn crime scene," Spencer cursed in front of her son. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_That's the last thing he said to her in the morning. He took a deep breath before adjusting the gun on his belt, and heading out the door for work._

_"Come on Jeffrey, let me drive you to school," Spencer said._

_"Okay mommy," Jeffrey bit his lip as he took his mother's hand._

_"Jeffrey... Don't speak of what happened at home this morning, okay baby?" Spencer looked to her son._

_He said the exact same thing. "Okay mommy."_

_Spencer went through her day, pissed at her husband. Little did she know, everything would change from this moment on._

* * *

_"Wren," Toby greeted his best friend and police troop partner. "Hey."_

_"Hello there, Toby," the British police officer said with a smile. "You look... pissed."_

_"I'm not pissed," Toby shook his head. "I guess you could say... I'm distraught."_

_"What's got you down, mate?" Wren asked. "Still having wife troubles?"_

_"Exactly," Toby nodded his head. "She told me I didn't care. She told me that right in front of my own damn son. I wouldn't have said something so cruel to her. I do care. I love her more than anything, but she doesn't know that. Poor Jeffrey. He's going to school with the thought of his mother cursing and saying that daddy doesn't care."_

_Just then, the police radio went off._

_"The culprits are in, mate," Wren said. "Get in the car. We need to head down, off of main street and down to the corner of 8th street. That's where the culprits are speeding down from."_

_Toby and Wren rushed into the police car. Wren began speeding down to 8th street as Toby flicked the sirens on, notifying that they were heading out to a crime scene._

_"We've got the scene covered, but we'll need more men," Toby spoke into the radio. "Chief, send at least two to three troops down to the crime scene, and quickly. We're approaching the street rapidly."_

_"Sending three troops down. Have your firearms ready and set up the trap at least a hundred feet away from the approaching cars, then back up or you'll be in the explosion. Do you hear me out, boys? I'll repeat if you need me to."_

_"We heard you, Chief," Wren said. "We're on our way. We've got the plan."_

_Wren parked the police car carelessly in the middle of the suburban street, and both men rushed out of the police car. They set up a line of explosives about three hundred feet away from the approaching cars, knowing that the cars were speeding closer to them at this very second._

_"Hurry back to the car, mate!" Wren shouted as best he could over the sound of the motors._

_The police officers ran back to their police cars and sped off a little further from the explosives. The criminal's silver automobile came speeding. Once it hit the trap, the car went flying sideways, and was tumbling through the side-roads, where the grass was._

_"Holy crap," Toby mumbled. _

_Both men were almost sure that the criminals would've died in that extreme crash._

_But of course, nothing's as it seems. Three more cop cars were approaching the crime scene, and officers quickly exited the car, firearms already in-hand._

_"Is everyone okay here?"_

_"We're fine," Toby said. "The culprits crashed."_

_"Are they dead?" Leon, a police officer that Toby thought was extremely ignorant and stupid, asked._

_"That's what we're trying to find out, Leon," Toby spoke in an annoyed tone._

_"Jesus, I was just asking, man," Leon gritted his teeth._

_"Hey mates, this is no time for arguing," Wren stopped them. "We need to get ready to fire if any threats exit that vehicle. Stand and prepare to shoot."_

_Leon and Toby listened to Wren and aimed their firearms near the crashed vehicle. Other police officers from the troops aimed their guns, too. They all waited to make sure nothing exited the car._

_"I'm going closer. I'm going to inspect around a little bit," Toby whispered as he began taking small and quiet steps towards the crashed car._

_"Fire!" Wren shouted as a western man in a bandanna began crawling out of the car. _

_Many bullets were fired at him, but his slithery crawling dodged most. The western culprit pulled out his own firearm and began shooting at the officers._

_"Shit!" Toby moaned in pain as a bullet ripped through his torso._

_"Stay strong," Wren said as he continued to fire at the criminal. _

_When the criminal finally rolled over with blood pouring everywhere, the officers knew his death was marked. Wren dropped his handgun and ran up to his police partner and best buddy, and pulled him into a hug._

_"You're okay... You're okay..." Wren whispered._

_"I'm okay," Toby nodded. "Did you see that? The son of a bitch almost got me, Wren!"_

_"I know, I know," Wren said. "All that matters is that you're okay right now, mate."_

_"Wren, you can't tell Spencer about this. She'll get so pissed with me-" Toby spoke._

_"Pick up your firearms! Watch out!" _

_Wren quickly picked up his firearm from the ground and got back to position. Unfortunately, Toby was too late. Wren shot as aggressively as he could, as he was angry because his best friend has just been shot._

_As soon as the second criminal dropped dead, Leon inspected the car closely, assuring everybody that no more criminals were there. Wren knelt down near Toby, and touched his face._

_"You're okay, you-" Wren began, cupping his friend's cheek._

_"I'm okay," Toby whispered with all the strength he had._

_"Leon, you're going to call the hospital, and that's an order!" Wren yelled._

_Leon did as he was told._

* * *

_"I know you're strong. You've always been one of the strongest officers. You'll get through this, mate."_

_Wren paced around the hospital room after he placed fresh flowers on the stand next to him._

_"Spencer and Jeffrey visited. They pitched in. The whole squad did."_

_"Toby. Please. Wake up. I wan to see you back on the squad. I want you to be back. You're stronger than this, mate."_

* * *

"I knew I'd survive this. I knew nothing would hold me back from seeing Spencer and Jeffrey. That's all I could think about when the bullet was entering my body. I know it sounds cocky, but I knew I'd make it. I love them, and now that I'm better, I can go back to them."

Toby patiently waited for Wren's response.

"Wren?"

After seeing the wilted flowers on the stand, and nobody in his room, Toby decided that he was done with this hospital crap. He called out for a nurse, but nobody responded. He unhooked himself from all the wiring, and limped out the door.

Blood.

"Nurse?"

Blood.

Shattered windows, blood, unconscious corpses, and other gory items surrounded the floor. He felt like he was in one of those horror movies he used to watch during his guys' night out with Wren.

_DON'T YOU DARE OPEN_.

The words were written in black paint on a creaky door, which was blocked by wood and a very hard lock. Then Toby saw a nail. A _human_'s nail. He heard the growling and the drooling, but he didn't know what it was. He was freaked out by the hands coming from the other side of the blocked door, trying to undo the lock. He hurried in the other direction, and tried avoiding all the pools of blood.

He rushed out the back entrance of the hospital, and ran out to a grassy area. There was a bike! He needed that to escape.

Toby was about to take the bike...

There was a half-cut _thing_. It was a monster! It had scars all over, and it was bloody and cut open. He nearly screamed when he saw the thing. He grabbed the bike and rode off, far away from that demon-like thing.

Then he saw his house. Was Spencer there? Was Jeffrey there? Maybe they were safe. He just wanted to see their faces again.

He ran inside the house.

"Spence! Baby! _Spencer_!" Toby called out. "Jeffrey? _Jeffrey_, please!"

He collapsed on the floor in tears, after searching the house. All his family photo albums with Spencer and Jeffrey were gone. So were their clothes. And worst of all... Spencer and Jeffrey were gone.

**A/N: I'm skipping the part with Morgan and Duane. (For those who watch "The Walking Dead") Let's fast forward. Toby's already met Morgan and Duane, and he's heading off to Atlanta. I'm going to change things up, so they're not going to be like the show. **

"You're a live-saver, Officer Cavanaugh."

"Damn Atlanta. They said it'd be safe," Toby took a deep breath.

"Well, the walkers have taken over it," Glenn shrugged. "So, after you saved Morales, Amy, and I, the least we could do is take you back to the campsite we're camping at. The walkers don't come up our mountain very much, so it's safer than most campsites."

"I'm still looking for my wife and son," Toby sighed. "I don't know what happened to them... but I know one thing. I know they're alive."

"Lots of our campers used to have hope that their families were alive. Others... Well others had their families _devoured _right in front of their faces," Glenn said in disgust. "I don't think it's safe to go wandering around through Atlanta looking for your wife and son. The smartest decision would be to come back to camp with Amy, Morales, and me."

"I'll go. Maybe throughout everything that happens on the camp, I'll find my wife and son," Toby said.

* * *

"_Wren_, please tell me that my sister's okay!" Hanna pleaded. "I just _have _to know that Amy's okay."

"Hanna, she volunteered to go," Wren said. "Whatever happens, well... it happens. We'll just have to deal."

"You don't understand, she's my _sister_!" Hanna cried.

"A lot of people have lost their loved ones throughout these hard times, Hanna," Wren shook his head. "She knew the risks, but she went anyways. We're going to have to deal with it if anything happened to Amy."

Hanna walked off angrily. Just then, a loud beeping noise filled the hill.

"God damn it!" Wren cried. "That noise is going to attract the walkers. Dale, hit me up with the information. What's coming our way?"

"I can't exactly see it yet," Dale said. "Ahh, but it seems to be a stolen car. That would explain the noise. There's a speeding car coming up the mountain. It's a nice little red car."

"Dale, is it them? Are they back!?" Hanna asked, full of hope.

"I don't know, Hanna. Stay calm, though," Dale spoke.

The red car halted at the campsite, and Glenn exited it.

"Glenn!" Hanna exclaimed. "Where's Amy? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's fine, she's fine," Glenn said.

"Is she really fine? Where is she?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, _everyone's _fine," Glenn rolled his eyes. "We probably would've died, but we got lucky. Very lucky."

"Amy's not here, Glenn. Where is she?" Hanna asked.

"There's a truck coming. She's in there," Glenn responded. "Wren, can you help me turn this freakin' annoying beeping sound off."

"Yes, I've got it," Wren said as he opened the front of the car and turned the noise off. "All is well, Glenn."

The truck pulled over behind the red car at the campsite. Morales came out of the truck and hugged his wife and children.

"God damn it Morales, I thought you wouldn't make it," his wife took a deep breath

Then, Amy exited out of the truck and gave Hanna a long hug.

"Oh God, Amy!" Hanna cried. "I thought you were a goner!"

"I'm better than fine, Han," Amy smiled. "We got _so_ lucky."

"Luck may have saved your ass this time, but you better be more careful, Ames," Hanna cupped her sister's cheek. "I don't ever want to lose you!"

Wren walked over to Spencer and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Everything's fine right now," Wren whispered. "We thought things would be terrible, but they're fine. Jeffrey's fine. We're _all_ going to be fine. I know... _he's_ not around to take care of Jeffrey anymore, but I'm here. I'll make Jeffrey feel like he still has a father with him."

"Thank you for that," Spencer gave him a small smile. "I don't know how to repay you for how you've helped my poor boy through this all."

"Being with _you_ is my payment," Wren smiled back. "Now come on. I'm pretty sure Jeffrey needs someone to be around him right now. I'm going to go check on Morales, Amy, and Glenn."

Spencer kissed Wren one last time before going to check on Jeffrey.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet the luck that we found in Atlanta. He's the one that saved us. We probably would have died without him," Morales said. "Glenn, would you go tell him to get out of that truck? He'll be staying at the campsite, by the way."

"A new person at the campsite?" Wren shook his head. "Morales, have you lost your mind? We shouldn't trust any random 'hero' and just allow him here! He could shoot us while we're sleeping for all we know!"

"Wren, I know you're like the chief here, but don't jump to conclusions," Aria rolled her eyes.

"And during this kind of time, it's the honesty of strangers that we have to rely on," Emily continued. "We need all the help we can get out here. Someone who's capable of something heroic is obviously fit to help us."

"Yeah, just like Emily said," Aria nodded. "He's already proven to be at least a little good after what he did to save Glenn, Morales, and Amy."

"He could have just done that to get invited to the campsite so he can take our supplies," Wren muttered.

"Why don't we at least _meet_ the guy before calling him a thief?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But are you all positive he's not infected?" Wren asked. "Have you done a blood test? Did he get bitten in Atlanta?"

"Not that we know of," Glenn said. "We checked him, and he doesn't have any bites or scratches. He has a patched up wound, but he said it's a gunshot. I'm pretty sure walkers don't speak, Wren."

"Fine, let him in," Wren sighed.

Toby exited the truck.

"Wren, he's a police officer, like you. He's got loads of weapons, and he's a kick-ass guy," Glenn grinned.

"A police officer?" Wren considered. "Is he from my troop before the apocalypse?"

Glenn shrugged, "I dunno, man. He's an officer, though."

As Toby began approaching them, Morales spoke.

"Um everyone, this is Officer Cavanaugh," Morales announced.

As soon as Spencer heard the name, she was thinking about her... ex-husband. Well, the deceased one. It depressed her to know that somebody had the same surname as Toby, but she continued to hold Jeffrey closely.

"_Daddy_!"

Spencer looked to her son in confusion. Then she looked up. She saw _him_.

As soon as Toby recognized his wife and son, he ran up to Jeffrey and pulled him into a hug. Wren's eyes widened, too. Spencer looked at Wren with anger and ferocity in her eyes. Wren _lied_ to her. She'd never forgive him for that.

"Toby!" Spencer exclaimed, and joined the hug.

"They know each other?" Aria asked Emily.

"I guess," Emily shrugged.

"Well, it's a small world," Aria laughed.

"Sure is," Emily agreed with a laugh.

They had both become good friends with Spencer. She had never mentioned that she'd married Toby before the apocalypse, simply because she didn't want to mention that he had died. Aria, Hanna, and Emily all assumed that Jeffrey was the son of Wren & her.

"Did Jeffrey just call the hero guy _'daddy_'?" Hanna asked.

"He's the father..." Emily bit her lip. "I thought Wren was the father."

Just then, Sean came running up to Hanna.

"Hanny, oh Hanny," Sean kissed her cheek. "Is Amy alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Hanna grinned. "She's back from Atlanta, Sean!"

"I'm so happy for you, baby," Sean smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Sean & Hanna used to date before the apocalypse, but they also broke up because Sean had cheated on her with another girl. After the apocalypse began, Sean saved Hanna's life, and they reconciled their relationship when he brought her to the campsite. Now Hanna was happier than ever, with her new boyfriend.

"Well baby, I'm gonna go check on Amy. Just wanna make sure your sis is doin' alright," Sean said.

Hanna nodded as he walked off.

Now With Spencer...

"I knew you were alive. I knew I'd find you, sweetheart," Toby kissed his wife. "I want you to know that I love Jeffrey and you _very_ much."

"I'm sorry. Before everything that happened, I accused you of not caring," Spencer was practically in tears now. "I should've known that you cared. I love you, Toby. I just... love you."

"I love you too, baby. I'm here now, everything's gonna be alright. I won't let _any _of those damn walkers touch Jeffrey or you," Toby promised.

"Will you help me put Jeffrey to sleep?" Spencer asked, a smile forming on her face.

"I wouldn't be a father if I didn't," Toby smiled.

* * *

After Jeffrey had been put to sleep, Toby threw his shirt off, and just slipped on a pair of plaid pajama pants that he had gotten from Morgan. He joined his wife in the tent and lay down next to her.

She gave him some of the blanket, and he wrapped his arms around her partially-dressed body. He pulled her petite figure close to his, and pecked her lips.

"I missed you so much. I thought you were... dead," Spencer whispered.

"Hey, all that matters is that I'm here now, and the family's back together," Toby whispered with a smile. "I love you, Spence."

"I love you, too," Spencer whispered back before kissing his lips for a few seconds. He kissed back, of course.

"Good night, baby. Sleep tight," Toby said as he turned the lights off and pulled Spencer in so she could nuzzle into his bare chest.


End file.
